Kazemaru Ichirouta
|jten = 風丸 一郎太 |eten = Nathan Swift |gioitinh = Nam |vitri = Tiền vệ Tiền đạo Hậu vệ |so = 2 10 (Dark Emperors) |he = Gió |doi = Raimon Dark Emperors Inazuma Japan |moiquanhe = |chuyenam = Yuka Nishigaki |xuathien = Tập phim 1|sinhnhat = 18/3/1997}} Kazemaru Ichirouta '(风丸 一郎太, ''Nathan Swift) là một trong những nhân vật chính trong Inazuma Eleven. Trong phần 1, cậu là một tiền vệ cho Raimon. Sau đó, ở cuối phần 2, cậu trở thành tiền đạo và đội trưởng của Dark Emperors. Sang phần 3, cậu trở thành tiền vệ cho Inazuma Japan. Cậu xuất hiện trong GO. Xuất hiện thumb|left|Kazemaru trong màu áo RaimonKazemaru có mái tóc dài, mượt màu xanh dương được buộc lại, tạo một mái dài che mắt bên trái. Cậu có nước da bình thường, lông mày xanh và đôi mắt màu nâu. Trong GO, Kazemaru đã cao hơn và mái tóc được buông xuống, nhưng vẫn được thắt lại một chút ở phía sau. Lúc này, kiểu tóc của cậu có nhiều nét giống với kiểu tóc của Edgar Valtinas. Tính cách Kazemaru là người tốt bụng, thân thiện, luôn quan tâm tới đồng đội, và rất kiên cường, khó bị ảnh hưởng bởi những áp lực khi thi đấu. Cậu rất đam mê bóng đá, thậm chí cậu đã rời khỏi cậu lạc bộ điền kinh của mình để được chơi bóng đá cùng Endou. Kazemaru còn là người thích ganh đua, thể hiện ở chỗ cậu thích đấu với những đối thủ mạnh, kể cả trong bóng đá lẫn trong điền kinh. Cậu cũng chỉ huy khá tốt. Một lần, cậu làm đội trưởng thay cho Kidou và Endou Diện mạo trong game Kỹ năng thumb|280px|Chỉ số cơ bản của Kazemaru khi lên level 99 trong Inazuma Game phần 3 *SH Honoo no Kazamidori (với Gouenji Shuuya )' *'SH Tatsumaki Otoshi (với Kabeyama Heigorou )' *'SH The Hurricane (với Fubuki Shirou )' *'SH Triple Boost (D.E. form) thumb|Kazemaru lúc nhỏ (phần GO)' *'SH Dark Phoenix (D.E. form)' *'SH Excalibur (Game, D.E. form)' *'SH Mach Wind (GO Game)' *'SH Koutei Penguin No. 2 (GO Movie/Wii)' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Fujin no Mai' *'OF Bunshin Feint (Game)' *'OF Overdrive (GO Game)' *'DF Bunshin Defense (D.E. form and normal form IE2)' *'DF Quick Draw (Game)' *'DF Double Cyclone (Game, Neo Raimon form)' *'SK Butterfly Moves! (D.E. form)' *'SK Speed Force (D.E. form)' *'SK Ikemen Up! (GO Game)' '' Keshin *'KH Kousoukou No Maxim (GO Game)' Kỹ năng chiến thuật *'HT Banana Shoot' *'HT Route of Sky ' *'HT Dual Typhoon ' ''Câu nói * ''Tôi đã mất bao nhiêu dũng khí mà tinh thần của cậu ấy cho tôi ( I've lost track how much courage his spiritthumb|Kazemaru trong TCG (Dark Emperors) has given me) '' * ''Tớ xin lỗi Endou nhưng....tớ không nghĩ sâu xa như cậu. (''Nói với Endou)'' * Tôi sẽ mang quả bóng này chuyền cho họ ( I'll bring this ball to them!) *''"We're here on our own will. The moment I touched this Aliea meteorite, I felt immersed in power. The power I was seeking. I wanted to become strong, no matter how much I wanted that, I felt a limit to how much I could do on my own. But the Aliea meteorite has bestowed me with an unbelievable amount of power. My speed and power have increased more than you can imagine. I want to use this power to it's full extent!"'' (Referring to the Aliea Meteorite) *''"The Dark Emperors have chosen the Raimon Eleven as their commemorative first opponent. Now then... Let's play soccer, Endou."'' (To Endou) Thông tin thêm *Kaze trong tiếng Nhật nghĩa là gió, ''liên quan đến những kỹ năng hệ gió của Kazemaru, và cũng liên quan đến tốc độ "nhanh như gió" của cậu. *Cậu có hai dạng trong game: Đó là dạng bình thường ( hậu vệ) và dạng khi ở Dark Emperors (tiền đạo). Kazemaru bình thường cũng chơi vị trí tiền vệ khá tốt (trong phần 3) *Trong một số tập phim, khi cảm thấy bực mình hoặc ngớ ngẩn, Kazemaru đã tự...vả vào mặt mình vài cái. *Khác hẳn trong anime, nguyên nhân Kazemaru rời đội là do bị toàn đội The Genesis triệt hạ, chứ cậu không khiếp sợ sức mạnh của đội này mà rời đi. *Kirigakure, đội trưởng của Sengoku Igajima, đã gọi cậu là "Fujimaru", bởi vì chữ 风 (kaze) trong tên cậu còn có thể hiểu là ''Fuji (không khí). *Dù mắt bên trái cậu thường bị che mất, nhưng đã có một giây phút nó được nhìn thấy vào tập 16, khi mà cậu đang cùng mọi người đấu với Sengoku Igajima. *Cậu là một trong những nhân vật có thể chơi ở ba vị trí : hậu vệ ở Raimon, tiền vệ ở Inazuma Japan, và tiền đạo ở Dark Emperors. *Khác với anime, trong game, sau trận đầu tiên với Genesis, cậu bị chấn thương năng và phải đưa đi cấp cứu bởi một người đàn ông rất đáng ngờ. *Tất cả các kỹ năng của cậu đều là các kỹ năng kết hợp. *Trong tập phim 126, giọng của Kazemaru có khác một chút ở đầu tập. thumb|Kirino và Kazemaru trong tạp chí Animage *Kazemaru đã thắng giải "Nam nhân vật được yêu thích nhất" và "Nhân vật được yêu thích nhất" của giải Anime Grand Prix năm 2010 trên báo Animage, cũng trong giải này vào năm 2011, cậu xếp hạng hai, đứng sau Kirino *Cậu có một bài hát là Mai Agare! *Kiểu tóc của Kazemaru trong GO rất giống với kiểu tóc của Edgar Valtinas. *Trong GO, rất có thể Kazemaru đã từng chơi cùng Gouenji trong giải bóng đá Ý. *Cậu xuất hiện trong Tập 043 (GO) xem trận đấu cuối cùng ởHoly Road. en: es: fr: it: Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Nhân vật hệ Gió Thể_loại:Raimon Thể_loại:Inazuma Japan Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FFI Thể_loại:Hậu vệ Thể_loại:Tiền vệ Thể_loại:Dark Emperors Thể_loại:Tiền đạo Thể_loại:Đội trưởng Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Anime Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Game Thể_loại:Cầu thủ Aliea Gakuen Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 1 Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 2 Thể_loại:Nhân vật phần 3 Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Cầu thủ FF Thể_loại:Nhân vật GO phần 1